tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson lepiej znany jako Klaus, lub Nik był głównym protagonistą w The Originals. Był jedyną na świecie Pierwotną Hybrydą. Miał szóstkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa, w tym czterech braci i dwie siostry. Urodził się w Nowym Świecie, jako jeden z synów czarownicy Esther i wikinga, Mikaela. W rzeczywistości był jednak nieślubnym dzieckiem swojej matki zrodzonym z jej romansu z wilkołakiem Anselem. Klaus jest także ojcem Hope, której matką jest Hayley, również jest przybranym ojcem Marcela Gerarda. Klaus był najbardziej znienawidzonym i budzącym strach ze wszystkich Pierwotnych. Wieki mordów i intryg uczyniły z niego odludka, który ufał jedynie kilku osobom z własnego kręgu. Przez ponad tysiąc lat Klaus próbował złamać klątwę, która na nim ciążyła i więziła w nim wilkołaka. Stworzył, więc mit o Klątwie Słońca i Księżyca, po to by zdobyć kamień księżycowy oraz sobowtóra Petrovej, do odwrócenia prawdziwej klątwy. Chciał uwolnić swoją prawdziwą naturę i później móc tworzyć inne hybrydy, by mieć własną armię mieszańców. Po klęsce, jaką była konieczność zabicia własnych mieszańców, którzy się zbuntowali, Klaus przeniósł się z dwójką rodzeństwa do Nowego Orleanu, gdzie walczył o przejęcie władzy nad miastem, a kilka miesięcy później przyszła na świat jego ukochana córka, Hope. Historia |-|X wiek= thumb|right|185px|Niklaus jako dziecko. Niklaus urodził się jako syn Esther oraz Ansela w małej miejscowości, która teraz znana jest jako Mystic Falls. Niklaus miał szóstkę przyrodniego rodzeństwa oraz ojczyma Mikaela, bogatego właściciela ziemskiego z którym jego matka przeniosła się do Nowego Świata. Mały Mikaelson był blisko swojej rodziny, z wyjątkiem Mikaela, który nie darzył go wielką miłością. Wiele lat temu jego matka miała romans z mężczyzną z sąsiedniej wsi, której mieszkańcami były wilkołaki. thumb|left|170px|Niklaus w młodości. Jako człowiek świetnie posługiwał się mieczem, więc dla zabawy pojedynkował się z bratem, Elijah. Jego ojczym, Mikael, często wściekał się z tego powodu. Czuł do niego niechęć, uważał go za roztrzepanego i nierozważnego. Pewnej nocy, gdy Henrik i Klaus wymknęli się z domu, by zobaczyć przemianę wilkołaków, jeden z nich rozszarpał młodszego brata. Esther i Mikael postanowili poprosić Pierwotną Czarownicę, aby stworzyła nową rasę, drapieżnika sprzecznego z naturą. thumb|180px|Klaus jest zrozpaczony po śmierci Henrika. Ta odmówiła, więc Mikael zlecił zrobić to swojej żonie, która również była czarownicą. Ona sama nie mogła stać się wampirem, jednak mogła uczynić wampirami swoją rodzinę. Podczas kolacji Mikael napoił wszystkie dzieci winem, aby zaraz po tym wbić w nich sztylet. W rzeczywistości wino było zmieszane z krwią, której stwórcą była Esther. Następnie dzieci musiały się pożywić, by zakończyć proces i stać się wampirami. Każde z nich, włączając w to ojca poprawnie go zakończyło. thumb|left|180px|Rodzina Pierwotnych pali jedyną broń mogącą ich zabić - biały dąb. Jedyne, co mogło zabić wampira to biały dąb. Rodzina chcąc stać się niezniszczalna spaliła drzewo. Zachowała sztylet stworzony z owego drzewa, który po zanurzeniu w popiele spalonego dębu uśmiercał Pierwotnego aż do wyjęcia go z serca. Gdy jako wampir Klaus zabił człowieka jego wilkołacza cecha uaktywniła się. Na skutek tego Esther rzuciła klątwę, która tę cechę uśpiła. Relacje syna z matką pogorszyły się - Niklaus czuł się niechciany. Nieustannie próbował złamać wyżej wspomnianą klątwę, robiąc wszystko przeciwnie, thumb|180px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".czego dowiedział się od matki. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu powstała kłótnia między Mikaelem i Esther. Uczestniczył w niej także Klaus. Skutkiem tejże kłótni była śmierć Esther. Zabił ją nie kto inny, jak Niklaus. Bał się, że zostanie sam, gdyż rodzeństwo dowiedziawszy się prawdy zostawi go samego, zrzucił winę na ojczyma. Razem z Elijah i Rebekah, Klaus pochował matkę. Nad jej grobem trójka przysięgła sobie, że będą trzymać się razem - zawsze i na wieczność. |-|1002= Podczas ucieczki przed Mikael'em po śmierci ich matki- Esther. Klaus trzyma się wtedy razem z jego rodzeństwem, karmią się ludźmi ze wsi, ale starają się je ukrywać. Niepewni, dokąd jadą, Kol wpada na pomysł, aby rozdzielili się i nikt nie został schwytany przez ich ojca. Finn zgodził się z jego pomysłem, bo miał dojść uciekania i zabijania niewinnych ludzi. Elijah nie poparł tego pomysłu przypominając rodzeństwu zasadę, że będą razem zawsze i na zawsze. Znaleźli przyczepę wypełnioną ubraniami swoich osób, Rebekah zasugerowała, że przebiorą się za ofiary, aby dostać się do pobliskiego zamku. Podczas przebierania znajdują sługę zamku, który mówi, że im pomoże. Kol i Elijah chcieli go zabić, a Rebekah i Finn oszczędzić. Decydujący głos należał do Klaus'a. Ostatecznie zdecydował, żeby oszczędzić mężczyznę. Służący przedstawił się jako Lucien Castle i powiedział rodzinie, że przedstawi ich jako szlachciców. Ich plan udał się i zamieszkali w zamku. Jakiś czas później, Niklaus zakochał się w córce szlachcica, Aurorę ze wzajemnością. Ich uczucie przerwał fakt, że jego przyjaciel Lucien też był w niej zakochany. Gdy podczas jednego z ich spotkań zostali złapani przez Lucien'a, Mikaelson wszczął tak głośną awanturę, że usłyszał ich brat Aurory, Tristan. |-|1114= thumb|left|185px|Niklaus w 1114 roku.Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch, gdzie poznają Alexandra, który jak się okazuje jest łowcą wampirów i członkiem Bractwa Pięciu. Wiele czasu spędzili z nimi, ponieważ chcieli odkryć ich plany dotyczące zabijania wampirów, a Rebekah była zakochana w Alexandrze, z którym planowała ślub.thumb|185px|Rozzłoszczony zabija Alexandra oraz jego braci. |-|1359= |-|1492= |-|1500= |-|1702= Nowy Orlean |-|1700= Po ucieczce ze Starego Świata (Hiszpania prawdopodobnie) od Mikaela, Klaus wraz z Rebekah i Elijah przepłynęli cały świat, aż przybyli w roku 1711 do Nowego Orleanu. Po dopłynięciu do wybrzeży miasta, Pierwotni zabili wszystkich członków załogi na pokładzie statku, jedynie oszczędzili jednego, który zajął się ich bagażem. |-|1800= |-|1820= W 1820 roku, Niklaus, Rebekah i Elijah mieszkają w Nowym Orleanie w posiadłości Gubernatora, któremu płacą złotem, by nie rozpowiadał o istnieniu wampirów. Pewnego razu Gubernator wyprawia uroczystość dla Mikaelsonów. |-|1821= |-|1835= |-|1887= |-|1914= |-|1918= |-|1919= |-|1922= W 1922 roku Niklaus wraz z siostrą Rebeką przebywał w Chicago. W barze Glorii poznał Stefana Salvatore, który był znany jako rozpruwacz. Między nim a Rebekah zaczęło iskrzyć, a z Niklausem zaczął się z nim przyjaźnić. Dobrego nadszedł koniec - Mikael wraz ze swoimi uzbrojonymi ludźmi znaleźli w barze Rebekah i Klausa. Wampir chwyciwszy siostrę w pośpiechu zdążył uciec, jednak wcześniej wymazał Stefanowi wspomnienia. Zanim dobiegli do auta, Rebekah postawiła opór. Chciała zostawić brata i wrócić do ukochanego. Wściekły Pierwotny wbił za karę sztylet w jej serce, by tymczasowo ją uśmiercić. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 2= Wciąż udając Alarica, atakuje podczas tańców lat 60. najpierw poprzez kilku zauroczonych uczniów. Później ukazuje się Bonnie i zmusza ją by tak wykorzystało sporo swojej mocy by umrzeć. Klaus niczego nie świadomy, myśli, że udało mu się zabić czarownicę, jednak ta sfałszowała swoją śmierć by ochronić siebie i Elenę. W Klaus (odcinek) Czarownik Maddox i Greta przynoszą prawdziwe ciało Klausa. W tym czasie Klaus planuje kolejny zamach na Jennę, powstrzymuję go Stefan, ten jednak grozi mu że jeśli Elena powstrzyma go przed złamaniem klątwy to zemści się. Elena w między czasie dowiaduję się na czym polega prawdziwa natura klątwy i dlaczego Klaus chce ją złamać. Na koniec Klaus za pomocą czarów Grety i Maddoxa zostaję uwolniony z ciała Alarica i wstępuje w swoje prawdziwe ciało. thumb|235x235px|Klaus we własnym ciele. W The Last Day Klaus udaję się do Mystic Grill, spotyka tam Damona i mówi mu że jak zrobi coś to tego pożałuję, ten jednak pyta się czy nie może przełożyć rytuału Klaus odpowiada że ma wszystko co mu potrzebne. Potem wraca do mieszkania i zaczyna podejrzewać Katherine następnie używa na niej perswazji, nie wiedząc o tym że ta bierze werbenę później przez chwile znęca się nad nią. Potem mówi jej że musi coś dla niego zrobić. Następnie Klaus pojawia się podczas pełni przy Elenie i Stefanie którzy się żegnają, po chwili zabiera ją by móc zacząć rytuał. Potem wraca jeszcze do mieszkania nagle zjawia się Damon i mówi że przełożył rytuał gdyż uwolnił wilkołaka i wampira i zabił Maddoxa. Klaus jednak mówi że ma plan awaryjny i pkazuję Damonowi na kamerce Jules mówi że potrzebuję jeszcze wampira i atakuję Damona. Potem Katherine budzi go i mówi że nie mogła się zdradzić że bierze werbenę i dodaję że zwabiła Jennę, ten jest zły pyta się jej dlaczego nie wziął jego ta jednak pokazuję mu ugryzienie wilkołaka i mówi że Damon i tak umrze. W The Sun Also Rises Klaus jest gotowy do rozpoczęcia rytuału, daję Grecie kamień księżycowy i ta rozpoczyna obrzęd. Następnie Klaus zabija swoją pierwszą ofiarę czyli wilkołaka Jules po przez wyrwanie serca. Potem Elena błaga Klausa by mógł Jennie odejść i że nie musi je zabijać nagle na szczycie klifu zjawia się Stefan, Klaus uznaję że porozmawia z nim, ten proponuję mu zamianę za Jennę. Ten początkowo zgadza się, jednak potem wbija mu kołek w plecy i mówi że ma wobec niego inne plany. Następnie atakuję Jennę ta próbuję się bronić lecz ten szybko reaguję i zabija ją. Potem mówi że czas na Elenę, podaję jej ręke lecz ta odtrąca ją i idzie na ołtarz tam Klaus dziękuje Elenie ta zaś mówi by szedł do diabła. Następnie Klaus wysysa z niej krew i automatycznie zabija ją.thumb|left|218x218px|Klaus wyzwala swoją wilczą naturę. Potem Klaus zaczyna przeobrażać się w skutek w pełni o czym świadczy że stał się hybryda. Nagle zjawia się Damon który zabija grete i Bonnie która zaczyna używać magii by zabić Klausa. Następnie zjawia się brat Klausa Elijah podchodzi do niego i chce wyrwać mu serce dodaję że to za rodzinę, Klaus jednak mówi że ciała są bezpieczne i że nie odnajdzie ich bez jego, Elijah wydaję się być zakłopotany nagle jednak rozmyśla się i ratuję i ucieka z Klausem. W As I Lay Dying Klaus budzi się rano w lesie zauważa Elijaha który podaję mu ubrania, ten mówi że teraz gdy stał się hybrydą to nikt go nie zabiję, potem Elijah pyta sie gdzie znajduję się ich rodzina ten odpowiada że zabierze go do nich na odpowiedni czas. Następnie obydwaj wracają do mieszkania Alarica i spotykają Stefana i Katherine. Stefan mówi że potrzebuję pomocy dla brata, ten mówi że on również ma zobowiązania wobec swojej rodziny i nagle sztyletuje Elijaha sztyletem z białego dębu.thumb|233x233px|Klaus i Stefan. Potem zaczyna zajmować sie Stefanem, ten chce zawrzeć z nim układ. Potem gryzie Katherine, następnie podaję jej swoją krew i mówi że to jego krew jest lekarstwem. Później zmusza Stefana do picia ludzkiej krwi by obudzić w nim jego instynkt rozpruwacza. Następnie karze Katherine zanieść Damonowi jego krew. Potem Klaus znajduję się w magazynie i mówi jego podwładnym mężczyznom żeby umieścili trumnę z jego bratem z pozostałymi. Później dodaję że ma dla Stefana prezent i pokazuję mu dziewczynę po czym zaczyna pić jej krew nagle jednak puszcza ją ta zaczyna uciekać, następnie Stefan dogania ją i zabija. Klaus mówi że są gotowi. }} |-|Sezon 3= Klaus i Stefan spędzają lato na poszukiwaniu wilkołaka Raya Suttona wzdłuż całego wschodniego wybrzeża, pozostawiając za sobą ślad w postaci masy trupów. Ostatecznie odnajdują wilkołaka w Tennessee. Tam Klaus mówi do Raya, że jest hybrydą i chce stworzyć więcej takich jak on sam. Kiedy Stefan torturuje Raya za pomocą rzutek z tojadem, w tym samym czasie Klaus dowiaduje się, że Damon Salvatore poszedł do domu, w którym on i Stefan zabili dwie kobiety. Mikaelson decyduje się spotkać się z Damonem, ale Stefan nalega, by zamiast tego to on poszedł. Klaus mu pozwala. Później Klaus w końcu dowiaduje się od Raya, gdzie jest reszta jego watahy, a następnie karmi go swoją krwią i zabija chcąc przekształcić go w hybrydę. thumb|245px|Klaus ogląda ranę Stefana. W The Hybrid, Klaus ze Stefanem odnajdują paczkę Raya Suttona w lesie. Klaus karmi każdego z nich swoją krwią i zabija, wierząc, że to przemieni ich w hybrydy. Kiedy Ray wykrwawia się przez oczu i nadal odczuwa ogromny ból, Klaus podejrzewa, że coś poszło nie tak. Ray wkrótce staje się wściekły i ucieka. Stefan, na rozkaz Klausa, ściga Raya, by go zatrzymał, lecz zostaje przez niego ugryziony. Klaus mówi, że wyleczy go, jeśli Stefan odzyska Raya. Później inne wilkołaki doświadczają tego samego krwawienia co Ray; Klaus zabija niektórych z nich, podczas gdy inni po prostu wykrwawiają się na śmierć. Kiedy Stefan wraca z martwym ciałem Raya, Klaus jest zły, ponieważ nie jest zdolny do stworzenia hybryd. Klaus podaje Stefanowi swoją krew, by uleczyć ukąszenie, a następnie opuszczają obóz zaśmiecony ciałami nieudanych mieszańców. w The End of The Affair, Klaus i Stefan przybywają do Chicago, gdzie Klaus planuje spotkać się ze swoją "ulubioną czarownicą", Glorią, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nie może stworzyć nowych hybryd. Stefan odnajduje w barze Glorii zdjęcie, na którym on i Klaus są na zdjęciu. Klaus zdradza Stefanowi, że spotkali się wcześniej, że byli przyjaciółmi w latach dwudziestych i że Klaus był "fanem numer jeden" Stefana, ponieważ lubił sposoby torturowania innych zabijając ich. Klaus wymazał wspomnienia Stefana dotyczącego Mikaelsona i jego siostry Rebeki, ponieważ rodzeństwo uciekało przed jeszcze nieznaną osobą. Gloria mówi im, że potrzebuje Rebeki, ponieważ ma coś, czego ona potrzebuje. thumb|left|245px|Klaus ze swoją siostrą. Klaus wskrzesza swoją siostrę, ale jak się okazuje Pierwotna nie ma swojego naszyjnika, który jest potrzebny, aby skontaktować się z pierwotną czarownicą, czyli ich matką. thumb|245px|Klaus z Eleną. W Disturbing Behavior, Klaus nadal używa Glorii, aby spróbować znaleźć naszyjnik. Klaus później dowiaduje się, że Stefan pytał o Mikaela, osobę, przed którą uciekał w latach dwudziestych. Klaus jest rozgniewany, dlatego postanawia zabrać Stefana z powrotem do Mystic Falls, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego nadal trzyma się on swojego poprzedniego życia. Na początku odcinka The Reckoning, Klaus pojawia się przed Eleną, pytając ją, dlaczego wciąż żyje. Bierze ją pod ramię i prowadzi na salę gimnastyczną, odpędzając pozostałych uczniów. Elena mówi Klausowi, aby nikogo nie skrzywdził, ale on twierdzi, że musi. Rebekah wyciąga ciało Tylera na salę i oboje czekają aż pojawi się Bonnie Bennett. Po jej przybyciu Klaus mówi Bonnie, że musi znaleźć sposób, aby ten mógł tworzyć hybrydy. thumb|left|Klaus zauracza Stefana, aby ten wyłączył swoje uczucia.|245px Później na sali zjawia się Stefan i przysięga wierność Klausowi, jednak oboje wiedzą, że to kłamstwo. Klaus postanawia skrzywdzić Elenę, jednak Stefan go powstrzymuje. Mikaelson używa perswazji na Stefanie, by ten wyciszył swoje człowieczeństwo. Każe mu zabić dwójkę studentów oraz Elenę, jeśli Bonnie nie zdąży znaleźć rozwiązania problemu. Po usłyszeniu, jak Matt mówi do Bonnie, że czarownice z Drugiej Strony mówią, że doppelgänger musi zostać zabity, aby hybrydy mogły przetrwać, Klaus przypuszcza, że przeciwieństwo musi być prawdą - że krew doppelgängera jest niezbędna do ukończenia tego procesu. Po przebudzeniu Tylera, Klaus karmi go krwią Eleny a następnie zabija. Transformacja w hybrydę w końcu się udaje i tak oto Tyler staje się pierwszym mieszańcem Klausa. Klaus później podłącza Elenę, aby wydobyć jej krew w szpitalu. Na miejsce zjawia się Damon. Klaus zatrzymuje go na parkingu, mówiąc, że chociaż obiecał Stefanowi, że go nie zabije, teraz Stefan prawdopodobnie by się tym nie przejął. Damon mówi mu, że Mikael wie, gdzie oni są. Klaus odpowiada, że blefuje, ale Damon informuje go, że znaleźli grób Mikaela. Klaus rzuca Damona w samochód i znika bez śladu. Opuszcza miasto w poszukiwaniu wilkołaków, które może zmienić w hybrydy, i udaje się znaleźć kilka, skutecznie je zmieniając. thumb|"Gdzie byłeś przez cały dzień?"|245px W Homecoming, Klaus otrzymuje telefon od Stefana, który mówi mu, że Mikael nie żyje. Dzięki temu, że Elena naprawdę dźgnęła Mikaela sztyletem z białego dębu, Stefan jest w stanie powiedzieć prawdę, kiedy Mikaelson użyje na nim perswazji. Rebekah, która dowiedziała się, że Klaus zabił ich matkę, potwierdza kłamstwo Stefana, próbując zwabić go z powrotem do Mystic Falls. Klaus mówi, że jest już w drodze. W międzyczasie daje rozkazy Tylerowi, by urządzić przyjęcie z okazji śmierci Mikaela. thumb|left|245px|Klaus rozmawia z Eleną (Katherine).Po zobaczeniu Eleny, tak myśląc, że to ona, mówi jej, że jego hybrydy są obecne w całym tłumie i mają rozkaz zabicia Damona, jeśli on zostanie zabity. Impreza idzie dobrze, dopóki jedna z hybryd Klausa nie powie, że czeka na niego gość o imieniu Mikael. Wyraźnie rozgniewany, idzie do swojego ojczyma przy drzwiach. Klaus usiłuje zmusić swoje hybrydy do ataku na Mikaela, ale Mikael ujawnia, że jako, że są w połowie wampirami mogą zostać zauroczone właśnie przez niego. Na rozkaz Mikaela, jedna z hybryd chwyta "Elenę" i grozi jej zabiciem, jeśli Klaus nie wyjdzie poza dom Lockwooda. |-|Sezon 4= W Growing Pains Klaus przebywa w ciele Tylera, chce również żeby Bonnie wróciła go do starego ciała ta jednak mówi że najpierw musi spróbować wrócić Elenie życie by ta nie była wampirem. Klaus jednak odpowiada że nie obchodzi go życie Eleny, Bonnie na to że gdy wróci Elenie życie ten będzie miał dostęp do jej krwi i stworzy hybrydy, ten po namyśle pozwala Bonnie odejść. Następnie dzwoni do niego matka Tylera, ten odbiera i jakby nigdy nic udaję Tylera, ta mówi mu że porwano Caroline, Klaus wydaję się być przejęty i rusza jej na ratunek po czym odbija ją ujawniając się przy tym siostrze. thumb|252px|Klaus w ciele Tylera. Potem Caroline zaczyna całować Tylera nie wiedząc że to Klaus, ta jednak po chwili domyśla się i jest przerażona. Nastęnie Klaus zmusza Bonnie do przeniesienia go do jego prawdziwego ciała, mówi że jak tego nie zrobi to wyrwie serce Tylerowi i Ci już go nigdy nie zobaczą, Bonnie pod przymuszeniem przenosi Klausa do jego ciała używając czarnej magii. Wieczorem Klaus już w swoim ciele wraca do domu by pozyskać ostatnią krew Eleny do stworzenia hybryd, nagle pojawia się Rebekah i ma pretensję dlaczego uratował Caroline zamiast niej ten mówi że jej i tak nie da się zabić. Rebeka wkurzona bierze krew Eleny i roztrzaskuję ją o podłogę mówiąc przy tym że opłakiwała go gdy myślała że nie żyje. Klaus łapie ją za szyję i mówi że nie jest już jego siostrą i że nic dla niej nie znaczy po tym skręca jej kark i odchodzi. W The Rager Klaus dowiaduję się o ataku na Tylera przez Connora Jordana i postanawia wrócić do Mystic Falls. Potem spotyka Tylera i mówiąc mu o całej sytuacji konfrontuję się z nim dodaję również że był w drodze do Chicago lecz Hybrydy to wymierający gatunek a musi o nie dbać. Potem Klaus poznaję wilkołaczyce Hayley słyszy również rozmowę Tylera i Caroline po czym domyśla się wszystkiego, potem Tyler pyta się gdzie jest Hayley, Klaus odpowiada że wyszła lecz żeby był spokojny gdyż Caroline nie zauważyła po chwili mówi że połączył ze sobą wszystkie części i zaczyna opowiadać, wie że ten udał się w Appalachy by zerwać więź, spotkał tam Hayley która go zauroczyła, Tyler wkurzony krzyczy by przestał, po czym dzwoni telefon Klaus odbiera okazuję się że to Damon który ściga łowcę ten mówi że z chęcią się przyłączy. Następnie wraz z Damonem łapią Connora i zaczynają przepytywać go, gdy Klaus słyszy o tatuażach zaczyna zastanawiać się po czym mówi że jest jednym z pięciu, Nagle wybucha bomba. Następnie ratuję go przed eksplozją, leczy również Elenę która miała w sobie jad wilkołaka. Na koniec Connor pyta sie Klausa o co mu chodziło że jest jednym z pięciu, Klaus zdziwiony dodaję że ten nie zna własnej historii. W The Five Klaus idzie do Mystic Grill gdzie spotyka Rebeke, ta jednak nie chce z nim rozmawiać Klaus nie poddaję się i mówi że ma informację dotycząceBractwa Pięciu ta jednak odtrąca go i dodaję że nie interesuję ją to. Później Klaus rozmawia z przywiązanym Connorem prosząc go o informację ten jednak mówi że nic nie wie. Potem do Klausa przychodzi Stefan i zaczyna dopytywać się o Bractwo pięciu, ten zaczyna opowiadać mu o przeszłości we Włoszech jak poznali Alexander, po czym mówi Stefanowi że jak chce poznać dalszą część historii to musi przyprowadzić Rebekę, Stefan zgadza się. Po czym Rebeka zjawia się wraz ze Stefanem, następnie Klaus i Rebeka przy kolacji opowiadają dalszą część historii o Bractwie Pięciu. Potem mówi że tatuaż jest mapą, Rebeka mówi że na nic im się to zda gdyż i tak go nie widzą, następnie Klaus mówi że jest jedna osoba która go widzi, po chwili pojawia się Jeremy. Klaus używa na nim perswazji by przerysował tatuaż. Potem Klaus wraca do opowiadania historii, mówi że Rebeka była naiwna gdyż Alexander domyślił się że jest wampirem i zasztyletował całe ich rodzeństwo, na Klausa jednak nie zadziało to gdyż płyneła w nim krew wilkołaka, następnie Klaus wymordował wszystkich łowców, ale niestety mapa znikneła, po czym Klaus mówi by powiedziała Stefanowi do czego tak naprawdę prowadzi mapa, Rebeka odpowiada że do Leku na wampiryzm. Stefan początkowo nie wierzy i mówi że ten dawno by już go znalazł, Klaus jednak odpowiada że nie mógł go znaleźć gdyż wymordował wszystkich łowców a potem przez 900 lat nie widział żadnego innego prócz dotychczas, dodatkowo zwala winę na Rebekę, ta orientuję się że Klaus chce lekarstwo dla Eleny by ten mógł znów tworzyć hybrydy, Potem prosi jeszcze Stefana by wyciągnął informacje od Rebeki o mieczu. Potem idzie do Jeremiego i mówi że to nie jest pełny tatuaż, Jeremy zaś odpowiada że tatuaż się powiększa gdy ten zabija wampiry. Później idzie do pensjonatu Salvatore gdzie podschuję rozmowe Rebeki i Stefana ta przypadkowo wygaduję się o mieczu, następnie Klaus mówi że naprawdę jest naiwna i sztyletują ją. W The Killer Klaus przebywa we Włoszech gdzie wraz z innymi hybrydami poszukuję miecza Alexandra, potem dzwoni do niego Stefan i mówi mu że Connor uciekł ten nakazuję mu go złapać i przytrzymać przy życiu. Klaus dodaję również że ma nie wspominać nikomu o leku bo wrzuci miecz do morza i nikt go już nie odnajdzie. Następnie Hybrydy odnajdują miecz, nagle dzwoni do niego Tyler i mówi że może robić co chce gdyż nie mają już więzi, ten zaś odpowiada że zna jego sekret o tym co robił w Appalachach z Hayley po czym Tyler rozłącza się. |-|Sezon 5= W 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus przybywa na jeden dzień do Mystic Falls, aby spotkać się z Caroline w celu zapytania dziewczyny o jej prawdziwe uczucia względem niego. Spotkanie kończy się miłosnym zbliżeniem hybrydy i wampirzycy. |-|Sezon 7= The Originals |-|Sezon 1= Po chwili pojawia się Rebeka i mówi że Elijah jest przetrzymywany przez czarownice Davine która włada potężną mocą. Klaus przyrzeka Rebece że za wszelką cenę odzyskają Elijaha. Ponadto Klaus pojawia się w retrospekcjach z 1820 roku. W Tangled Up In Blue Klaus pozbywa się stosu zabitych wampirów, następnie rozmawia z Rebeką po czym pojawia się Hayley i wypytuje o plan odzyskania Elijaha, pierwotny wyjawia wampirzycy swoje zamiary wobec Marcela i odzyskaniu Elijaha. Następnie Klaus przybywa do Marcela i konfrontuje z Thierrym który mu nie ufa. Tam również upomina się o Elijaha. Marcel wtem zaprasza go na przyjęcie jednak mówi że nie może oddać Elijah, gdyż w mieście zapanował by chaos. Potem Klaus rozmawia przez telefon z Rebeką i każe jej wykonywać swój plan, podczas gdy ten będzie dokonywać kolejnych prób odzyskania Elijaha. Następnie Każe Joshowi upuszczać krew z innej nieżywej osoby. Potem ponownie rozmawia z Rebeką która przekazuje mu ważne informacje o tym że czarownica jest zakochana w Thierrym, Klaus ma zamiar to wykorzystać. Później razem z Rebeką rozmawiają z Sophie, chcą by ta rzuciła zaklęcie lokalizujące na ich brata, ta początkowo się nie zgadza jednak potem pod presją Klausa ulega. Później Klaus przygląda się wraz z Marcelem, Thierremu grającemu na trąbce. Potem Klaus proponuje Marcelowi, przeszukanie miasta w celu oczyszczenia z nich czarownic ten zgadza się po czym realizuje swój plan. Wieczorem pojawia się wraz z Rebeką na imprezie u Marcela tam spotyka Camille i wdaje się z nią w dyskusję. Później widzi jak Marcel dowiaduje się o tym że Thierry zabił wampira i popada wściekłość. Potem w całości zostaje zrealizowany plan Klausa z czego ten jest zadowolony. Następnie Klaus rozmawia z Marcelem ten jest mu wdzięczny za uratowanie życia i mówi że odda mu brata. Potem Klaus przybywa do baru gdzie spotyka Camille, ten wydaje się być nią zauroczony jednak dla dobra ogółu używa perswazji by ta zaczęła spotykać się z Marcelem. Później w rezydencji rozmawia z Rebeką, ta myśli że nie udało się jednak ten zaprzecza i mówi że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Na koniec udaje się do Hayley i mówi że odzyskają Elijaha, ta zaś mówi mu że płeć dziecka to dziewczynka. }} |-|Sezon 2= W Rebirth po wydarzeniach z pierwszego sezonu minęło kilka miesięcy, Klaus na początku widziany jest w pracowni gdy niszczy obrazy a dokładniej płótna malarskie, po czym pojawia się Elijah, Klaus ma do niego pretensje, że upłyneło kilka miesięcy a nic się nie zmienia, Brat jednak odpowiada, że znalazł kolejne pierścienie księżycowe i daje mu nową nadzieję. Później Klaus jest widziany jak obserwuje Camille jednak nie chce jej się pokazać, gdyż nie ma ochoty z nią rozmawiać, po rozmowie Elijaha z Camille, brat mówi do Klausa że podoba mu się dziewczyny charakter, Klaus odpowiada, że mu także. Jest pełnia, wieczorem Klaus spotyka się z Marcelem, ten mówi że jest osłabiony, Marcel pyta się dlaczego od razu nie zaatakują rodziny Guerrera, Klaus odpowiada że boi się że mogą dysponować oni większą bronią czyli kołkiem z białego dębu który zaginął parę miesięcy wcześniej. Następnie pojawia się Joe Dalton- przyjaciel Marcela, który udziela mu informacji. Zaś Mikaelson po chwili namysłu decyduję się zaatakować rodzinę Guerrera. Później Klaus przekazuje swój plan Elijahowi, ten nie jest zbyt zadowolony jednak postanawia pomóc. Następnie Elijah, Klaus i Hayley ustanawiają warunki współpracy, Klaus obiecuje Hayley że przyniesie jej głowę Franceski na srebrnej tacy. Potem Klaus z pomocą, Elijaha, Hayley i Marcela wdrażają swój plan, początkowo Klaus nie uczestniczy w walce gdyż osłabiają go pierscienie księżycowe, jednak z czasem zabijania ich włascicieli, ten przybiera na sile. Później po wykończeniu wszystkich wilkołaków, Klaus maluje krwią jeden ze swoich obrazów i jest zadowolony. Następnego dnia Klaus obwinia się i uważa, że mógł zaakceptować ciążę Hayley niż bawić się w króla. Elijah mówi, że powinien porozmawiać z Hayley gdyż tylko ten zrozumie jej ból po stracie dziecka. Klaus za namową brata, decyduje się porozmawiać z Hayley, podczas rozmowy Klaus zaczyna wspierać młodą hybrydę i mówi że odzyskają córkę jednak najpierw muszą przejąć kontrolę nad miastem, Klaus również uważa że wilkołaki nie muszą być ich wrogami, ta jednak odpowiada że po przez ostatnie zabicie wilkołaków nie będą chciały się przyjaźnić, Mikaelson uważa jednak że wilki pójdą za nią gdyż ta jest ich królową. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Klaus jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jego wzrost wynosi 180 cm. Klaus posiada kręcone ciemne blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, które kontrastują z jego perłowo-białą skórą. Jako wampir i wojownik (X-XI wiek) jest dobrze zbudowany. Klaus posiada delikatną, a jednocześnie męską twarz. W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Klaus jest mniej więcej 3-4 lata starszy od Rebeki, co oznacza, że pomimo 1000 letniego wieku ma około 20-21 lat. Styl odzieży Klausa jest dość codzienny; zazwyczaj nosi koszulki, dżinsy i kurtki, choć może też użyć bardziej klasycznego i eleganckiego stroju, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Używa akcesoria takie jak skórzane bransoletki lub naszyjnik jak widać w niektórych scenach na początku sezonu 3. klaus1000.png|Rok 1002 klaus1400.png|Rok 1492 klaus1820.png|Rok 1820 Pamiętniki Wampirów Mikaelson_niklaus_2540.jpg|TO: Sezon 1 klaushdjkl.png|TO: Sezon 2 d170f748de3bf18c04d58a9db0231717.jpg|TO: Sezon 3 the-originals-recap2.jpg|TO: Sezon 4 128313_w_725.jpg|TO: Sezon 5 Niklausmikaelsonprof.png|TVD: Sezon 3 The Originals Osobowość Jako niewyzwolony wilkołak Klaus był impulsywny, lekkomyślny i rozrywkowy, ale też sympatyczny, zabawny, miły i wrażliwy. Przed przemianą w wampira Klaus miał skomplikowane życie. Był blisko związany ze swoim bratem Elijah'em i ze swoją siostrą Rebeką. Miał też bliskie relacje ze swoimi braćmi; Kolem i Henrikiem, jednak od dzieciństwa nie za bardzo dogadywał się ze swoim bratem Finn'em. Jednakże miał złe stosunki ze swoim apodyktycznym ojczymem Mikael'em, który był dla niego ostrzejszy niż dla reszty rodzeństwa. Klaus nawet przyznał się Rebece, że Mikael go przerażał i to sprawiało, że nieustannie szukał aprobaty ojca, ale nigdy to nie wychodziło. Jego matka, Esther, często próbowała uspokoić Mikael'a, gdy rozgniewał się na Klaus'a, ale nigdy nie próbowała go powstrzymać przed upokarzaniem, albo przed fizycznym/psychicznym znęcaniem jej syna. Przez to gniewał się na rodziców i być może był zazdrosny, gdy jego rodzeństwo otrzymywało aprobatę ojca. W pilocie The Originals, Elijah potwierdził, że jako człowiek Klaus miał w sobie mnóstwo miłości i wszystko czego chciał to także być kochanym, zwłaszcza przez ojca. Klaus uwielbiał sztukę i muzykę, a sama jego siostra chciała być taka jak on. Jako Pierwotny wampir/Pierwotna hybryda We wczesnych latach bycia wampirem Klaus dalej zachowywał swoje pozytywne cechy. Był wrażliwy, przyjacielski i litościwy. Było to zauważalne, kiedy razem z Rebeką i Finnem postanowił oszczędzić życie Lucienowi. Mikaelson również czuł wielkie wyrzuty sumienia po zabiciu swoich ofiar. Klaus również stał się cichy i zamknięty w sobie, ponieważ ukrywał przed rodzeństwem prawdę o śmierci swojej matki. Pierwotny stał się bardziej otwarty i pewny siebie kiedy został szlachcicem. Zaczął również delektować się byciem wampirem, kiedy nieświadomie przemienił swojego przyjaciela Luciena w wampira. W późniejszym czasie Klaus stał się okrutny, sadystyczny, manipulacyjny, beztroski, narcystyczny, kontrolujący, zazdrosny, obsesyjny i niebezpieczny. Nie ma szacunku dla ludzkiego życia w przeciwieństwie do jego przyrodniego brata Elijah'a, który jest współczujący i ma wzgląd na ludzkie życie oraz okazuje skruchę za swoje czyny. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, okazał się bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej przyrodniej siostry, Rebeki, która stała u jego boku przez wieki. Bez wiedzy każdego, Klaus nie był synem Mikaela, ale wilkołaka z innej miejscowości o imieniu Ansel. Niklaus odziedziczył po nim gwałtowność, złość i agresję. Kiedy stał się wampirem, wszystkie te emocje były spotęgowane i temperament Klausa stał się gorszy niż kiedykolwiek. Lata psychicznego i fizycznego znęcania z rąk Mikaela i obojętność Esther, w połączeniu z odrzuceniem go jako swojego syna, doprowadziły Klausa do zabicia własnej matki w zemście. Po tym zdarzeniu Klaus wyłączył swoje człowieczeństwo dla każdego, oprócz swojej rodziny, zabijając każdego kto stanął mu na drodze. Mściwy i żądny władzy Klaus nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele. Jednakże Klaus nie wierzy że śmierć jest karą za zdradę. Widać to, gdy schwytał Katherine i zamiast ją zabić to torturował ją. Niklaus jest również honorowy - potrafi dotrzymywać danego słowa, jednak potrafi znaleźć w nich lukę. Klaus pokazuje również swoją sadystyczną stronę, szczególnie kiedy ktoś go zdradził albo po prostu zdenerwował. Widać to, gdy miał zatarg z Katherine, Damonem i Eleną. Jednakże Klaus przede wszystkim boi się zostać sam na wieki przez to jak jego ojczym go traktował. Dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na złamaniu klątwy i stworzeniu swojej własnej rasy, czyli hybryd. Niklaus również pragnął zjednoczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Było to pokazane, kiedy chciał odnowić swoją dawną przyjaźń ze Stefanem i żeby rodzina była po jego stronie. Pokazywał również swoją delikatną stronę kiedy przebywał z Caroline i później z Camille. Obie kobiety przywracały Klausowi człowieczeństwo. Klausowi również bardzo zależy na swojej córce Hope i jest gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Klaus też przyznał się że kocha całe swoje rodzeństwo, nawet Finna, którego trzymał w trumnie przez 900 lat. Mogło być tak, że Klausowi zależało na Finnie i go kochał, tylko był po prostu zirytowany pretensjonalną i osądzającą naturą starszego brata. Mimo tego nienawidził Finna za to, że pomagał matce ich zniszczyć, oraz za to, że chciał skrzywdzić jego córkę i za zabicie Kola. Jednak nadal opłakiwał jego drugą śmierć i przysiągł pomścić brata. }} Zdolności Jako Pierwotna hybryda, Klaus jest najsilniejszy z pierwotnych wampirów, oprócz Mikaela. Może zahipnotyzować każdego zwykłego wampira i każdą zwykłą hybrydę. Jego wilkołacka strona również daje mu zdolności, które jego rodzeństwo, oraz ojczym nie posiadają. Mikaelson jest jednak słabszy od Bestii takich jak Lucien i Marcel. Niklaus już od najmłodszych lat był ostro trenowany przez swojego ojczyma w walce wręcz, szermierce i łucznictwie, przez co stał się maszyną do zabijania. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła - 'rightjako pierwotna hybryda, Klaus jest o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Niklaus przewyższa też siłą innych pierwotnych, z wyjątkiem Mikaela i Alarica. Siła Klausa była wystarczająca aby zabić dwanaście mieszańców i dwadzieścia cztery wampiry samodzielnie. Był również w stanie rywalizować siłą z Alariciem, który był ulepszonym Pierwotnym. Jednak mimo siły pierwotnego wampira, oraz wzmocnionej wilkołackiej potęgi, Klaus nadal był słabszy od swojego ojczyma Mikaela. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość -' jako pierwotna hybryda, Klaus jest szybszy od nieśmiertelników, pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Wiele razy pokazał że jest tak szybki, że może szybko się pojawić i zniknąć z pola widzenia. *'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły' - rightjako pierwotna hybryda, zmysły Klausa są bardzo wyczulone, i wykraczają poza zmysły innych pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Klaus potrafił wyczuć zapach Tylera z daleka, podczas, gdy Elijah nie mógł. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność -' jako pierwotna hybryda, Klaus posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność - '''będąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus jest odporny na wszystkie choroby. Jest też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne pierwotne wampiry, zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Werbena, tojad, drewno i sztylety z popiołem białego dębu nie mogą go osłabić, co czyni go prawie niezniszczalnym. *'Szybka regeneracja - będąc pierwotną hybrydą rany zadane Klausowi goją się szybciej niż innym pierwotnym wampirom, zwykłym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom.thumb|250px|Klaus używa perswazji. *Perswazja - będąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'''Kontrola snów - będąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus może kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Może obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji' - będąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus może wyciszyć emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak jego człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Nieśmiertelność '-''' thumb|245pxbędąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus jest nieśmiertelny. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu i jad Bestii może go zabić. Nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Klaus posiada również doskonałą pamięć oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'''Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są w stanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Kły i wilkołackie oczy' - będąc pierwotną hybrydą, Klaus ma dwa zestawy kłów i jego oczy są żółte. *'Zmiennokształtność - '''Klaus może się przemienić w wilkołaka z własnej woli. *'Kontrola nad przemianą '- Klaus nie musi się przemieniać podczas pełni księżyca, tylko z własnej woli. *'Chodzenie w środku dnia''' - ze względu na jego wilkołackie dziedzictwo, Klaus może się przemieszczać w słoneczny dzień bez pierścienia, który chroni wampiry przed słońcem. *'Uzdrawiająca krew' - krew Klausa jest jedynym lekarstwem, które może uleczyć ukąszenie wilkołaka i mieszańca. Tę umiejętność posiada tylko Klaus( teraz również jego córka) jako że inni mieszańcy nie używali tej zdolności. *'Ugryzienie mieszańca - '''ukąszenie hybrydy, podobnie jak ukąszenie wilkołaka jest dla wampira śmiertelne. Ugryzienie powoduje halucynacje, co gorsza z czasem rozprzestrzeniania się jadu, wampir wpada w niezaspokojony głód. Każdą dawkę krwi zwraca i ostatecznie umiera w katuszach z powodu gorączki i braku krwi. Jedyne nadnaturalne stworzenia jakie są odporne na te ugryzienia to: pierwotna hybryda, rodzina pierwotnych wampirów (jad wilkołaka nie jest w stanie ich zabić ale zanim zostanie usunięty z organizmu, tworzy halucynacje), hybrydy i wilkołaki. * '''Szpony' - hybrydy są w stanie przemienić się częściowo w wilka. Mogą "utworzyć" szpony, które są bardzo przydatne w walce. * Wykrywanie kłamstwa - hybrydy są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. * Odporność na srebro - podobnie jak wilkołaki, hybrydy są odporne na srebro. Jest to mit który został wymyślony przez wilkołaki. Słabości *'Kołek z białego dębu -' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich thumb|Biały kołek w piersi Klausa.zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Zaproszenie -' Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę'. ' *'Tojad -' jak każdy wilkołak lub mieszaniec, po spożyciu tojadu staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Może cierpieć również, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą, jednak nie zostanie zabity. * Ostrze Papy Tunde - '''owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii,dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. Iż Niklaus jest Pierwotnym ostrze nie może go zabić lecz sprawia mu ogromne cierpienie. Wystąpienia '''Sezon 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (w ciele Alarica) *''The Last Dance'' (w ciele Alarica) *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (retrospekcje) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (jako Silas) *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' }} Relacje |-|Partnerki= Camille O'Connell Caroline Forbes frame|Caroline i Klaus podczas [[Bal Mikaelsonów|Balu Mikaelsonów]] Relacje Klausa i Caroline powoli się zawęziły, od kiedy on uratował ją w jej urodziny. Klaus rozwija romantyczne zainteresowanie Caroline, kiedy zaprasza ją na bal zorganizowany przez jego rodzinę. Na balu rozmawiają i tańczą, a Caroline odkrywa delikatna stronę Klausa. thumb|left|200px|Pocałunek Klausa i Caroline.Kiedy Caroline wraca z balu, znajduje w domu szkic jej i konia, wykonany przez Klausa. Klaus z czasem coraz bardziej zakochuje się w Caroline. W odcinku 500 Years of Solitude wraca do Mystic Falls, Caroline wyznaje swoje uczucia do niego i dochodzi między nimi do miłosnego zbliżenia. W odcinku When The Saints Go Marching In Caroline odbiera od Klausa dług w postaci wycieczki po Nowym Orleanie. Caroline nie sprzeciwia się planowi Klausa na pokonanie Pustki. Wampirzyca mówi mu ,że nigdy go nie zapomni ,po czym całuje go i odchodzi. Hayley Marshall Aurora de Martel |-|Rodzina= Hope Mikaelson Klaus początkowo nie był zadowolony z przyjścia na świat potomka, lecz po rozmowie z Elijahem zmienił zdanie. Późniejszym czasie zaczął martwić się o bezpieczeństwo Hayley i dziecka. Gdy dowiedział się że będzie miał córkę, bardzo się ucieszył.thumb|left|252px|Klaus z małą Hope.Gdy mała przyszła na świat, ten podjął decyzję o nadaniu jej imienia Hope oznaczające nową nadzieję dla rodziny. Wraz z Hayley wiedział również że dziecku grozi niebezpieczeństwo dlatego zdecydowali oddać nowonarodzoną Hope pod opiekę Rebeki by była bezpieczna. Po paru miesiącach Klaus spotkał się z Hope i był szczęśliwy i poruszony zobaczeniem córki. Ponadto Klaus zawsze dbał o ochronę Hope, był w stanie wiele poświęcić dla swojej rodziny. Gdy tej groziło niebezpieczeństwo ze strony pustki ten ze swoim rodzeństwem zagwarantował że cytat Na zawsze i na wieki dotyczy również jego córki, dlatego dla zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa i spokojnego życia Hope, rodzeństwo Mikaelson wzieło na siebie odpowiedzialność i przyjęli cząstkę ducha pustki.thumb|252px Jednak po upływie kilku lat Hope stając sie nastolatką, zdesperowana by zobaczyć się z Ojcem, upozorowała zaginięcie matki by ten wrócił. Klaus początkowo unikał jej gdyż bał się spotkania, dlatego też po stanięciu twarzą w twarz z córką ich relacje były napięte, Hope odczuwała do niego żal że ją zostawił. Jendnak w późniejszym czasie ich więź odbudowała się, a Hope przebaczyła ojcu. Rebekah Mikaelson Klaus i Rebekah byli sobie najbliżsi z całego rodzeństwa. Klaus był bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej młodszej przyrodniej siostry, a Rebekah chciała być taka jak on. Jednak po przemianie w wampiry, Rebekah i Klaus mieli pewne konflikty, bowiem Nik przez wieki zabijał każdego chłopaka swojej siostry, twierdząc, że chce ją tylko chronić. Elijah Mikaelson Przez wiele lat Klaus i Elijah byli sobie bliscy i oddani. W retrospekcjach z 2 sezonu dowiadujemy się, że to Elijah znalazł sobowóra Petrovej i podarował go Klausowi w dniu jego urodzin. Mimo, że Elijah był najstarszym z rodzeństwa, był posłuszny Klausowi. Z jego własnych opowieści ( podczas spaceru z Eleną ) wynika, że to on towarzyszył przez większość czasu Klausowi. W momencie gdy Elijah pojawia się w serialu żywi nienawiść do młodszego brata, spowodowana jest faktem, że Klaus zasztyletował całą ich rodzinę i zdaniem Elijah wrzucił ich do oceanu, co jak się później dowiadujemy, było nieprawdą. Mimo chęci zabicia Klausa pod koniec 2 sezonu, Elijah ostatecznie zawierza mu na słowo i ratuje go przed śmiercią. Kol Mikaelson thumb|245px|Klaus przytula brata. Freya Mikaleson Mikael |-|Przyjaciele= Marcel Gerard Camille O'Connell Klaus poznaje Cami w barze w Nowym Orleanie. Stefan Salvatore |-|Inni= Damon Salvatore Katerina Petrova W epoce renesansu rodzeństwo przebywało w Anglii. Na przyjęciu urodzinowym Klausa, Elijah przedstawił solenizantowi Katerinę. Klaus pragnął ją wykorzystać do złamania klątwy, ponieważ była ona doppelgängerem pierwszej Petrovej, której krew została użyta do rzucenia klątwy. Ta jednak szybko się zorientowała i zabierając ze sobą kamień księżycowy uciekła. Niklaus myślał, że to Elijah powiedział o co chodzi dziewczynie i rozkazał mu jej poszukać. Zanim ją znalazł była już ona wampirem, więc w ramach zemsty Klaus zamordował jej rodzinę. Ciekawostki *Aktor, wcielający się w postać Klausa, Joseph Morgan, ma cztery tatuaże: pióro oraz odlatujące ptaki na lewym ramieniu, trójkąt na prawej łopatce oraz tygrysa na prawym bicepsie. *Jest średnim dzieckiem w swojej rodzinie. Ma trójkę starszego rodzeństwa (Freya, Finn i Elijah) oraz trójkę młodszego rodzeństwa (Kol, Rebekah i Henrik). *Jest jedynym Pierwotnym, który zabił innego Pierwotnego - Mikaela. *Jego ulubionym trunkiem było whisky o nazwie "Single Malt", ale uwielbia też Bourbon. *Rebekah, Kol, Genevieve, Lucien oraz Stefan (w latach 20.) są jedynymi osobami, którzy mówią na niego "Nik", reszta nazywa go "Klaus". *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Klaus był najbardziej mściwy i okrutny. **Klaus był też postrzegany za najbardziej znienawidzonego i przerażającego z Pierwotnych, wyłączając Mikaela jako że nie wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest Pierwotnym. Większość myślała, że jest tylko starożytnym wampirem, polującym na inne wampiry. *W książce jest jedynym Pierwotnym. Nie istnieje jego rodzeństwo. *Zna m.in. bułgarski i aramejski, prawdopodobnie mówi też po francusku, włosku i hiszpańsku. *Często używa słów: "Jestem pierwotną hybrydą. Nie da się mnie zabić", aby wzbudzić strach we wrogach. W rzeczywistości można go zabić przebijając mu serce kołkiem z białego dębu. *Jego serce zostało dwa razy przeszyte kołkiem z białego dębu, jednak w obu przypadkach nie umarł. *Nie dało się go zasztyletować, aż do czasu, gdy Davina i Kol stworzyli specjalny złoty sztylet, którym Elijah przeszył jego serce. Następnie sztylet został stopiony. *Przeżył pełnie księżyca tylko dwa razy jako wilkołak. Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Martwi